


Drunken Fun With A Crime Lord

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba comes home drunk and starts things with Asami in bed. Rated M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Fun With A Crime Lord

A/N: Okay so I had the urge to write AsaTaka again so here we go I hope you all enjoy this one-shot. A huge thanks to all my readers please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own the Finder Series

Takaba’s POV

I stumbled into the apartment it was late as I’d spent the night drinking with Kou and Takaba. When I entered the living room I saw Asami relaxing on the couch, I walked up behind him draping my arms over his shoulders biting onto his earlobe “why don’t you join me in bed…” I whispered in his ear.

He turned his head slightly to kiss my lips then standing grabbing my wrist and dragging me with him to the bedroom throwing me onto the bed before climbing on top of me, I smirked at him and flipped us so I was straddling his hips now. When I looked down at him I noticed that Asami was in nothing but his boxers and a robe which caused me to smirk more licking my lips while running my hands over his taught muscles loving the feel of them beneath my fingertips. He smirked up at me and reached up to rip my t-shirt off me revealing my slightly toned body.

I leaned in to capture his lips before nibbling on his bottom lip then pulling away to trail butterfly kisses over his jawline down to his neck, biting down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder sucking the spot leaving a big red mark there before sliding down his body so I was now level with his groin. “Let’s have some fun~” I said with a chuckle rubbing him through his boxers, I leaned down and placed kisses and nibbles onto his stomach before biting the rim of his boxers pulling them down as he shifted his hips to help me.

I looked at his erection and licked my lips grabbing the base of his erection to steady it I leaned down to kiss the tip, licking the slit lightly teasingly, he let out a small grunt before I took the tip into my mouth sucking on it before starting to bob my head up and down. He groaned before stopping me pulling me up and then turned me around pulling my trousers off boxers and all “continue,” he told me now.

I blushed a little at that taking his erection into my mouth once more sucking on the tip softly before bobbing my head up and down, I moaned out softly as Asami sucked on my erection when I felt his fingers probed my entrance it caused me to jump a little in surprise. He slid a finger past the tight rings of muscles thrusting his finger into me now making me moan out in pleasure, the vibrations going through his erection causing more pleasure.

He soon added a second finger starting to scissor my entrance stretching me for what was to come. I pulled off his erection with a ‘pop’ before licking along the vein that ran along the underside of his erection from tip to base then I took one of his balls into my mouth sucking on it hard as he added the third and final finger making me moan loudly.

He continued to scissor me as he leaned in to bite at my ass “A-Asami..!” I moaned out panting softly. He smirked and removed his fingers which cause me to let out a small whine now as I turned so I was facing him now a hand moving to reach behind me to steady the crime lords throbbing erection only when I went to lower myself onto him he flipped us so he was now on top.

He licked his lips as he lined himself up with my entrance “did you really think that I’d let you have control?” he asked before he thrust all the way in, in one powerful thrust. I moaned out and gripped at the bed sheets as he pounded into me hard and fast causing me to moan out more. He smirked down at me leaning down to bite at my neck sucking on the spot marking me as his own I moaned out loudly my arms moving to wrap around his neck pulling him down for a kiss, once he’d pulled away, I ran my hands into his hair.

Looking up at him, piercing golden orbs met light blue as he continued to slam into me he adjusted his thrusts now hitting my prostate causing me to cry out in pleasure my eyes sliding shut, back arching in pleasure. “A-Asami…s-so close…” I moaned out as he leaned in to kiss me once more one of his hands moving to take my erection in it pumping me in time with his thrusts his grip tight. I groaned out loudly into the kiss Asami swallowing them all.

He nibbled at my lower lip asking for entrance which I gave him parting my lips his tongue dove in mapping out the wet warmth that was my mouth before he started to rub his tongue against mine, we fought for dominance now which he clearly won. I moaned out loudly “A-Asami..!” as he dug his nail into the slit making me cum hard over our stomachs. My eyes slowly opened to look up at him as he placed a kiss to my lips.

He smirked and licked at my lips as my walls tightening around his erection causing him to cum deep inside me, my walls milking him of his cum. He grunted out my name “A-Akihito…” my cheeks turned a light pink when I heard my name use by his incredibly sexy smooth voice. We panted together as he leaned down beside me “ready for round two?” he asked with a smirk.

I blushed a deep shade of red as he patted his lap now as I climbed onto his lap my cheeks darkening now. I started to grind my hips down on his length feeling his cock harden once more causing me to groan softly feeling his cock rub against my entrance. “A-Asami…” I moaned out as I lowered myself onto his erection once more his cock sliding in easily now.

I started a fast pace my hands resting on his well-toned chest steadying myself as I lifted myself up and down moaning more as he ran his hands up my chest making sure his hands rubbed my nipples causing me to shiver and moan at his touch, he smirked as he watched my body work.

I was moaning out loudly as he started to thrust up into me now meeting my hips as they came down perfectly his erection nudging my prostate causing me to cry out loudly my eyes sliding shut as pure pleasure washed over me. “A-Asaaaaaaaaami….” I moaned out dragging his name out.

He grabbed my erection pumping me in time with his thrusts, I lifted my hips erratically as I drew closer to my second climax which caused him to smirk up at me. He rubbed the tip before digging his thumb in with a particularly hard thrust causing me to cum as he pulled out “suck me off~” he told me with a smirk. I did as I was told sliding down his body so I could once again take his erection into my mouth tasting his pre-cum on my tongue which caused me to groan out softly sending vibrations up his length making him grunt at the feeling.

Taking more of his length into my mouth I started to bob my head up and down stopping every once in a while to give him a particularly hard sucked then licked the slit. He ran his hands into my hands into my golden locks his hands fisting there pushing my head down further forcing me to take as much of his erection into my mouth as I could. I did my best not to gag as he let me come back up for some air. I licked the tip now running my tongue along the slit making him cum hard all over my face. He smirked as he looked up at me cum dripping down my face, I poked my tongue out at him.

He smirked and brought me closer to him for a kiss before he licked some of his own cum off my face “A-Asami…” I mumbled out knowing he wouldn’t let me sleep tonight. He chuckled softly at this wrapping his arm around my waist.

“A quick rest and then round three~” he told me with a chuckle pecking my lips before he stood going to the bathroom coming back with a warm damp cloth walking to me and starting to clean my face “you know you look so sexy drenched in my cum~” he said huskily causing me to blush a little as he then moved to clean my chest and stomach.

“p-pervert!” I yelled out hiding my face from him which made him chuckle. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to his chest and placing a gentle kiss to my neck making me relax in his hold, I liked those kisses the best they made me feel important to him. Then he was pinning me to the bed once more kissing me once more hungrily as he got started on round three.

The End

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this smutty little one-shot for the finder series please review~


End file.
